1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a fabricating method for a color filter, particularly, to a method for jetting color ink applied to color filters.
2. Description of Related Art
Liquid crystal displays have many advantages, such as high definition, small volume, lightweight, low voltage drive, low consumption of power, a broad range of applications, etc. Therefore, liquid crystal displays are already broadly used in consumer electronic devices or computer products, such as portable televisions, cellular phones, camcorders, laptop computers, desktop displays, projection televisions, etc., thereby becoming the main stream for displays.
Color filters are a substantially important component in liquid crystal displays. The basic structure of a color filter includes a glass substrate, a black matrix, a color layer, an over coat, and an ITO conductor film. Ink jetting, often used to manufacture color layers in the conventional art, uses a voltage parameter that mostly remains constant when nozzles jet ink. It is substantially difficult to remain the droplet sizes and landing points of droplets of the nozzles constant. If the constant droplets jetted from one nozzle is smaller, or the placement is not straight, differences appear in the constant color of sub-pixels, thereby affecting the quality of a color filter and the displaying quality of a panel.
Refer to FIG. 1 illustrating a schematic diagram of a defective color filter. The color filter 100 includes a plurality of pixels 110, and each pixel 110 also includes multiple sub-pixels 112, 114, 116. The sub-pixels 112, 114, 116 may respectively represent the three colors of red (R), green (G) and blue (B), and ink jetting may be used to fill the sub-pixels 112, 114, 116 with ink corresponding to color resists.
The droplets jetted by the nozzle 150c may be smaller than other's, thus the amount of color ink is smaller than other sub-pixels, thereby causing the same lighter footprint to appear in one constant column or multiple columns as shown as sub-pixel 112c, and affecting the quality of a color filter as well as the displaying quality of a panel.